Unknown Reasons
by A. J. Shannon
Summary: Sirius Black has just been imprisoned- How will Remus, Remus' girlfriend, and Sirius's Fiancee deal with the loss?


Unknown Reasons

A.J. Jacobson

Sierra gazed at the parchment, disbelief clouded her eyes. She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true. Allie had to have heard incorrect information. Prongs and Lily couldn't be dead. Wormtail couldn't be dead. Padfoot was too good to have killed them, to have been sent to Azkaban. Poor Moony, she thought, he was the only true Marauder left. After she cleared it up with Remus, she was going to have to visit Allie.

A knock on the door made the lanky man jump. "Who is it?" He called, precautious. He had had enough questioning from the Ministry. The poor werewolf just wanted to be left alone.

"Moony?" A soft voice called. "Are you okay?"

Remus jumped up and pulled open the door. "Sierra…" He gasped, apparently out of breath. "You're okay… is Allie…-?" The unspoken question on his lips. Daring not to ask. Not sure if he _really_ wanted to know the answer.

Sierra jumped into the warm arms, choking out a sob. "She's fine, but…. Sirius getting taken away really hit her hard. She truly wants him back. Bad guy or not. Allie misses him." The younger girl looked up at the soft, yet rough face. "Thank Merlin you're alright!"

"As long as Sirius didn't do anything to you or Allie. I mean… I just don't understand what compelled him to go after James, Lily, and Peter…"

"Sirius always loved James and Lily as brother and sister. You just wouldn't think that he would kill them and then go murder Peter, in case he ratted out on him…" Sierra sighed, _why_ would he have done that?

"Harry is still alive I hear… I guess he couldn't bear to kill his godson." Remus muttered.

Pools started to develop under Sierra's eyes. She wouldn't start crying; she couldn't be shown as weak. But, she couldn't help herself. Tears flowed freely as she buried her face in her boyfriend's shirt.

The large, scarred hand found the back of her head and stayed firmly there as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Moony took his girlfriend into his arm and brought her to his bedroom, laying her on his bed. He sat next to her all through the night, making sure that every time she whimpered or made a noise he was there, whispering sweet nothing of past times, good times.

In the morning, when Sierra awoke, she found air where Remus should have been. "Remus?" She called out. No answer. "Remus?!" She called out more frantically. Stumbling into the hall, she heard bubbling: bacon was frying.

A head poked out of the doorway. Deep purple bags were under his eye and yet he showed no signs of his fatigue. "Yes?" He asked and upon seeing the panic flashing in her eyes, he put a hand on her upper arm. "I'm always going to be here, don't worry. I'm never going to leave."

Sierra nodded. "I believe you…" She paused. "We should really go visit Allie today, too."

Remus nodded and led her into the kitchen. "But we had better eat first, you need to keep your strength up."

The upset girl nuzzled her face into the tall, young man's shoulder. "I guess I could eat something" She muttered.

Allie never cried. Be it the death of a pet or a relative. A car wreck or anything devastating like that. She never cried. Her father's funeral; she didn't even cry. Not from hate or anything, she just didn't find it necessary. It wasn't really her thing.

That was why, it seemed so weird to Sierra that her best friend was crying. She hadn't been crying the day previous, either. But, thought Sierra, I guess being questioned by the Ministry and having all night to think about how you might have caused your fiancée to snap and go off on a killing spree… You're gonna be crying.

Allie hiccupped, "I'm fine" She mumbled. "Just… I'm trying to make sense of this, but my headache just gets worse and the ministry is threatening me with a telling Potion… I'm telling them everything I know! I swear!" She broke down in body racking sobs.

Remus was by her side in a flash. "Shush" He was saying softly "It wasn't your fault. If it had been any one person, it would have been Walburga or Orion, not you"

Allie nodded and took a cup. She clasped it tightly, shaking ever so slightly that Sierra almost didn't notice. Merlin's beard, if she was going to start this… "_Accio_ goblet!" She called, pointing her wand at the cup. It flew from her troubled friend's hands.

"Sierra…" Allie pleaded. "Please give it back" Her eyes wide, like a toddler who's secret was about to be revealed.

"Allie…" She sniffed the contents inside. "Allie!" Suddenly she was enraged. "Allison Jean! I thought you were better than that! Would Sirius want you to be doing _this_?"

The brunette hung her head. She sighed again. "No" She mumbled. "But… It's so difficult!"

Remus shot a look at Sierra then turned back to Allie "Promise me that you won't start that" Allie hung her head, not replying. "Allie…" He said more firmly, "Promise!"

Allie shook her head. "I can't do that… I can promise, but I can't keep it" She looked Remus in the eye. "I just loved him too much, and now I can't forget him." Her light blue shimmered from tears.

Sierra got off the armchair and knelt by her best friend. Her best friend since forever: she hated seeing her hurting. "You need sleep babe, why don't we go get you dressed for bed?"

Allie said nothing, and like a hurt puppy, she followed the red-head to her room. "I'm not tired." She mumbled, desperation and the alcohol mixed in her voice.

"You need to calm down and let the fire whiskey wear off. Now, the only way you are going to do that is by sleeping. I don't care what you say, what your excuse is, you are going to sleep." Sierra's eyes glinted with mischief. "Even if I have to make you"

Allie threw her head back, and for the first time in what seemed to be forever, she laughed. "Alright, I see that this battle was lost when I entered the battlegrounds. I just have one thing to ask you." She yawned widely, showing her canines. "Will you sleep with me?"

Sierra blinked and nodded. "Of course, my friend. I would catnap with you any day…" A grin slinked onto her face. "And I truly mean, catnap"

Allie smiled as well. "You and your puns, one day they shall be the downfall of you!" Allie laid down on the bed, followed by Sierra. Suddenly, as quick as a bolt of lightning, Sierra was a orange, black striped tiger.

Allie followed, transforming into a cheetah. The two cats lay close, the tiger purring loudly as she exhaled, lulling the tense, spotted big cat into a relaxed sleep. Everything was going to be okay. Nobody was going to be hurt anymore. Everyone was fine.

_I wrote this story for my bestest friend (Sierra). She freaking rocks! Although I love her, she can be a pain in the rearend- HEHE! Hope you like it!_


End file.
